Urei Miko The Sorrowful Priestess
by Ami-hime
Summary: It's been years since Kagome helped Inuyasha, and now her daughter must continue the journey when the hanyou appears. The fact that Kagome's daughter is a priestess has the girl marked by all youkai. Will Inuyasha protect her?
1. Not Kagome?

It was sometime around midnight. The moon was barely visible. Somewhere in modern day Japan, a girl was fast asleep in an ancient shrine. She had long dark hair that fell across her cheek as she slept. A shadowy figure watched her from outside. As the shadows moved, the tiny sliver of moon cast moonlight over the figure. The figure had long white hair and shining yellow eyes with dog-ears. He wore a red tunic over baggy red pants, and a beaded necklace hung around his neck. He stood in a tree, his bare feet on the branch below him, and his palm resting against the trunk. His fingernails were like claws and he had a sword's sheath hung around his waist.  
  
"So. This is it. Well, won't they be surprised when I turn up?" The guy laughed loudly. "Don't ya worry Kagome, I'll show myself soon enough."  
  
Turning to leave, he cast one last glance at the sleeping figure. Then, he jumped into a well and disappeared into a bright shining light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miyuki it's time to wake up!"  
  
Miyuki awoke to the sound of her Mother's voice. She groaned and opened her eyes; they were a beautiful brown. Her hair was black and a little past her shoulders, and her long bangs fell into her eyes. She yawned and stretched, sliding out of bed and onto the cold floor. Shivering, she walked over to her bathroom and stripped off her white cotton nightgown and panties. She then stepped into the shower and turned the water on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Miyuki screamed. She immediately shot back and hugged the wall. "Mama!! There's no hot water!!"  
  
From downstairs, Miyuki's mother shouted back up to her.  
  
"Just wait a moment!"  
  
Miyuki pouted and stood there naked and cold. Finally, steam began rising from the shower floor and Miyuki stepped into the now hot water. She sighed in relief and began washing herself. After rinsing, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a nice hot shower to wake me up!" Miyuki said to herself cheerfully. She brushed her teeth and then went to go get dressed. Sliding on a pair of fresh panties and a bra, she then stepped into her school uniform. The uniform consisted of a short mid-thigh length green skirt and a white long sleeve sailor blouse with green cuffs, a red scarf, and green flap. Miyuki yawned widely and rubbed her eyes, reaching for her brush. She pulled her long dark brown hair into a high ponytail with her bangs falling into her eyes and grabbed her bag, slinging it across her shoulder and against her hip. Running downstairs, Miyuki grabbed a piece of toast and chugged a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Miyuki Yumegari!" her mother scolded her. Miyuki's mother had long black haired pulled in a bun with her bangs pulled back, and warm brown eyes. She wore a light blue ankle-length skirt, white apron, and matching light blue top, with a pair of light pink slippers on her feet. Miyuki grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Mom!" she chirped. Just then the doorbell rang, and Miyuki ran to get it. A few moments later she returned with a letter.  
  
"To Mrs. Kagome Yumegari!" Miyuki recited. Miyuki's mother, Kagome, rolled her eyes and took the letter out of her young daughter's hands. Her eyes widened and she gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth as the letter fell to the floor. Miyuki looked really concerned.  
  
"Mama?" she asked tentatively. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Miyuki it's your father there was an accident and he's in the hospital."  
  
Miyuki gasped.  
  
"Mama! Is he okay?! I'm gonna go with you and make sure he's all right!"  
  
"No Miyuki you need to stay here and watch the shrine, not to mention school."  
  
Miyuki glared at Kagome, and sighed.  
  
"Fine. You win Mama, I'll stay here at the shrine."  
  
"Thank you sweetie."  
  
Kagome bent over and kissed her daughter's head softly as Miyuki slipped into her school shoes. She hugged Kagome goodbye and then went to go to school. Waiting for her halfway was a girl with light brown hair in a spiky bun and dark blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as Miyuki's. Miyuki smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey Hinaki!" she called out. Hinaki grinned really big and ran over to her.  
  
"Hey Miyuki guess what!" she said slyly. Miyuki knew that when that smile of Hinaki's was that wide, something bad or really, really nasty had happened. Miyuki grimaced.  
  
"I'm afraid to!"  
  
"Well guess anyway."  
  
"Fine, what."  
  
"You're picture is in a porn magazine!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Right here, front page, see, look?!"  
  
Hinaki pulled out a rolled-up magazine and pointed to the front page. There was Miyuki, looking shy and surprised. Miyuki's eyes doubled in size.  
  
"Oh god Hinaki when did that come out!?"  
  
"Last night, why?"  
  
"THERE ARE GUYS AT SCHOOL THAT BUY THAT MAGAZINE!!"  
  
"Oh. You should be flattered! I wish MY picture was in a porno!"  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
"Sure, why not? Good publicity!"  
  
Miyuki face faulted. She got up and stared at Hinaki who was grinning like a joker.  
  
"Come on we'll be late!" Hinaki smirked. Miyuki laughed and started to get up, but froze when she saw two glowing yellow eyes watching her from beneath a bush. She stared at it trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"Hey what are you staring at? You're imaginary boyfriend? Come ON!"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
Miyuki allowed herself to be pulled up and dragged into the school. As both girls sat down a bunch of laughter was emitted from a group of boys in the corner. Miyuki groaned and dropped her head onto the desk.  
  
"Don't tell me." Miyuki began. Hinaki giggled.  
  
"They have your magazine!" she laughed. Miyuki groaned even louder and then class started. After a couple hours of algebraic equations, chemistry projects, and grammar, it was lunch break. Miyuki and Hinaki walked outside and sat down underneath a Sakura tree, opening their lunches.  
  
"Yum. Food." Miyuki grimaced looking at the now soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich her mother had packed for her. Hinaki pointed and laughed.  
  
"Haha you got PB&J soup!" she cried gleefully. Miyuki rolled her eyes skyward and dropped the sandwich back into the bag.  
  
"I'm not very hungry anyway."  
  
"Weeeeeeeeell then I guess I'll have to assess the damage!!"  
  
Miyuki laughed to herself as Hinaki grabbed the soupy sandwich from her lunch bag and started eating it. Suddenly, a shadow was cast across the two girls and Miyuki looked up to see a very familiar boy.  
  
"So Miyuki, going into the porno business? Works for me!!" the boy laughed. He had honey brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black jacket with gold buttons up the front, black pants, and black shoes.  
  
"Kakyo.!!" Miyuki growled. He laughed even more and tossed the magazine with Miyuki's picture down into her lap. Then, he set a big trash bag at her feet. Miyuki stared at it, puzzled.  
  
"Uh.Kakyo.what is this?" she asked blankly. Kakyo grinned.  
  
"No need to thank me Miss Miyuki Yumegari!"  
  
"How can I thank you if I don't even know what you've done?"  
  
Kakyo cleared his throat and nudged the bag with his foot.  
  
"In that thar bag," he drawled, trying to sound like a cowboy. "is every single one of yer lil' magazines! No guy in school has one!"  
  
Miyuki's eyes widened.  
  
"Really??" she gasped, clapping her hands together. Hinaki chewed on the mushy sandwich she had stolen from her best friend, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, REALLY." Kakyo announced dramatically, a lock of his hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Then what about him." Miyuki's voice was flat and her face was set in a smirk as she pointed past Kakyo to a nerdy boy who was having a little too much fun looking through the magazine. Kakyo looked behind him and his light blue eyes widened.  
  
"Well ah him yes uh you see I just-I gotta go!!" Kakyo stammered, shooting off like a rocket. Miyuki doubled over in giggles, and Hinaki thumbed through a wad of bills, counting to herself.  
  
"Ah yes the joys of trading." she said, smiling.  
  
"Ready Hinaki?" Miyuki asked, standing up. She glanced at her friend who was straightening her skirt.  
  
"Not really, but hey who cares?" Hinaki replied, rolling her eyes. Miyuki laughed and the two went back into school. After school, the girls grabbed something to eat and worked on schoolwork at Hinaki's house. Hinaki's annoying little brother Mamoru kept bugging them about his pet snake, and Hinaki's older brother Ronin kept trying to hit on Miyuki. After a couple hours, it was dark outside and the moon had disappeared completely.  
  
"Hey Hinaki, want to come over for dinner? I'll be home alone tonight and to be honest I'm freaked!" Miyuki confessed, feigning a grin. Hinaki looked over at her brothers, raised her eyebrows, and looked back at Miyuki.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Hinaki declared, yawning widely. Miyuki rolled her eyes and laughed as the two girls walked downstairs and got their shoes on. The girls then started walking back to the Higurashi Shrine, Miyuki's home. When they got there, they went up to Miyuki's room and ate pocki as they listened to X Japan and Megumi Hayashibara.  
  
"I love her song Gloria, I think it's the best!" Hinaki gushed, her eyes all big and sparklyish. Miyuki laughed as she danced to the beat.  
  
"Yeah! I think so too!" she replied, twirling around. Out of the corner of her eyes, Miyuki thought she saw something move. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"I swear to god I am seeing things." she muttered to herself. Meanwhile, the figure in the trees had pressed himself against the trunk. It was the same figure from before. He had long black hair and dark violet eyes. He wore a red tunic over baggy red pants, and a beaded necklace hung around his neck. He stood up in the tree, his bare feet on the branch below him, and his palm resting against the trunk. He sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close. Stupid girl!!" he growled. Just then a big pink balloon floated by.  
  
"Inuyasha you said Kagome would be here!" it cried shrilly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched the balloon away. It burst and turned into a little red-haired kid. He was quite small with green eyes, pointy fox ears, and a big bushy fox tail. He wore dark blue pants, a teal shirt with a leaf print, and a yellow vest. The kid grabbed his head with tears in his eyes.  
  
"OW!! Ow ow ow ow ow!! Inuyasha that HURT!!" the little kid yelled angrily. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Well then Shippou don't BUG me about things!" Inuyasha muttered, glaring at the little fox-demon. Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well where's Kagome??" Shippou demanded. Inuyasha almost punched him again.  
  
"SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE IN THE SHRINE!!"  
  
"I DON'T SEE HER!!"  
  
"LOOK HARDER!!"  
  
"I STILL DON'T SEE HER!!"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Inuyasha smacked Shippou, sending him flying out of the tree and right smack against a window. Inside the room Miyuki's eyes widened as she saw something come flying and hit the glass with a sickening crack. Hinaki glanced up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she murmured, blinking. Miyuki shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Let's go check!" Miyuki urged, eager to know what it was outside.  
  
"I need to use the little miko's room, I'll catch up with ya later." Hinaki said, walking out and into the bathroom. Miyuki got on her slippers and ran outside. Walking around, she tried to find whatever it was that had crashed. Finally she came across what looked like a small boy. Miyuki's brown eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Oh my god! You poor thing, are you all right??" Miyuki asked worriedly. Shippou sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. He blinked and stared up at Miyuki as her eyes widened upon seeing his ears and tail.  
  
"Kagome! It's you Kagome!!" Shippou declared gleefully. Miyuki's eyes tripled in size when the little fox-demon hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ah y-you must be mistaken! I-I'm not Kagome!" Miyuki stammered.  
  
"Yes you are! You look just like Kagome!! Don't ya remember me Kagome?? It's Shippou!"  
  
Just then Hinaki walked over with a bland expression on her face. She kneeled down and poked Shippou.  
  
"Hey Yuki-chan, isn't Kagome your mom's name?" Hinaki asked Miyuki, still poking Shippou.  
  
"Yes, Kagome is my mom's name!" Miyuki mumbled. Hinaki continued to poke Shippou until he got really angry.  
  
"Hey-stop that!!" he cried angrily, and bit down on her finger. Hinaki stared down at him for a moment before standing up and waving her arms wildly up and down.  
  
"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!" Hinaki shrieked. Miyuki sweatdropped as Hinaki gave one last final swing. Shippou flew off her finger and slammed into Inuyasha's face just as he was walking up. Both demons fell to the ground.  
  
"SHIPPOU!!" Inuyasha raged. Shippou was up in a flash. Hinaki and Miyuki stared wide-eyed at the two.  
  
"Inuyasha! It wasn't my fault!! That girl by Kagome threw me!" Shippou yelled back, pointing at Hinaki. Inuyasha looked over and stared at Miyuki for quite some time.  
  
"Kagome." he murmured softly. Everything grew quiet except for the wind rustling through the Sakura trees in the courtyard. Miyuki and Inuyasha stared at each other. Suddenly, Miyuki got really angry-she hated it when people confused her with her mother.  
  
"My name's not Kagome!" Miyuki shouted. "My name is Miyuki! My mother's name is Kagome!"  
  
"What? Don't be stupid, you're Kagome!" Inuyasha stated, now glaring at her. Miyuki got even angrier. Hinaki sat down and picked up Shippou, placing him in her lap.  
  
"Hey what're you doing!? Lemme go!" Shippou cried, wiggling.  
  
"That guy is really asking for it," Hinaki said, holding tight to the little fox demon. Shippou's tail twitched as he glared up at her.  
  
"Miyuki HATES it when people confuse her with her mother, she gets really, really angry." Hinaki continued.  
  
"Oh," was all Shippou could say. Inuyasha and Miyuki were now face to face, yelling at each other.  
  
"MY NAME IS MIYUKI!! MI-YU-KI!!" Miyuki screamed.  
  
"NO, YOU'RE KAGOME!! KA-GO-ME!!" Inuyasha screamed back.  
  
"I AM MIYUKI YUMEGARI AGE 15!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"MIYUKI!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"MIYUKI!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"I AM MIYUKI!!!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Hinaki's eyes widened and Shippou's jaw dropped. Miyuki's arm was outstretched and her palm was stinging as she stood with her head lowered. Inuyasha was staring at her, his dark violet eyes wide, and his hand pressed against his cheek lightly. Miyuki slowly lowered her hand to her side and clenched it into a fist.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but you're mistaken.Kagome is my mother. I'm her daughter. My name is Miyuki." she said, her voice soft. Inuyasha closed his eyes with an angry frown on his face, and he crossed his arms. Hinaki stood up, cuddling Shippou in her arms. Shippou was watching Miyuki and Inuyasha intently. Unknown to anyone, a few tears trickled down Miyuki's face and she took a deep, heavy breath.  
  
"I don't know who you are.or how you know my mother.but please don't call me Kagome." she continued, her voice shaking. "Now if you'll excuse me I-I need to go and say a prayer at the shrine."  
  
Miyuki ran over to the shrine, covering her face with her hands. With a loud click, the door shut behind her. Hinaki winced and then turned around and glared at Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and gave her a strange look.  
  
"What's with the glaring?" he asked rudely. Hinaki stormed up to him and shoved her face into his. Inuyasha yelped and stepped back, his eyes wide. Shippou just stared at them.  
  
"Now see what you've done!? She'll be in there for hours!!" Hinaki shrieked.  
  
"Well its not MY fault Kagome lost her memory!" Inuyasha shot back. Hinaki let out a strangled scream.  
  
"Come with me, NOW!" she growled through clenched teeth. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and followed Hinaki into Miyuki's house. Hinaki set Shippou down on the couch as Inuyasha looked around the room curiously. Hinaki then picked up a picture and showed it to Inuyasha, sighing. His yellow eyes widened.  
  
"Two Kagome's?!" he exclaimed. Hinaki shook her head and pointed to the younger looking woman.  
  
"That right there is Miyuki, she looks just like her mother, doesn't she? And that--" Hinaki pointed to the other woman, "is Kagome, Miyuki's mother."  
  
Inuyasha fell silent and a thoughtful, almost sad, expression etched itself onto his face. Shippou grabbed the picture, fascinated by it, as Hinaki stuck her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now do you believe her?" she asked haughtily. Inuyasha scowled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, whatever," he muttered.  
  
"Wow! Miyuki is just like Kagome!" Shippou chirped, his eyes wide. Just then, a scream floated in through the open window. Hinaki gasped and turned towards the door.  
  
"That's Miyuki!!" she shouted. Shippou watched as Hinaki ran out, and then he looked up at Inuyasha somewhat angrily.  
  
"Well?" Shippou demanded. Inuyasha opened one eye and glared at the little fox demon.  
  
"Well WHAT?" Inuyasha replied calmly. Shippou leaped onto Inuyasha's arm and bit down hard.  
  
"HEY!!" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
"Go and save her!!"  
  
"Why should I!?"  
  
"Just because she looks like Kagome doesn't mean you hafta take it all out on her!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell deadly silent and then finally bounded outside, gripping his sword's sheath. Shippou was clinging on for dear life.  
  
"This doesn't mean I like her," Inuyasha growled, looking back at Shippou. Shippou just grinned. When the two finally stopped, they saw Hinaki screaming and pointing. A dozen tentacle vines had grabbed Miyuki's legs and they were slowly pulling her towards the well. Miyuki was crying and screaming at the same time.  
  
"Please help me!!" she wailed. Inuyasha smirked and whipped a rusty sword out.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" he yelled. The sword instantly doubled in size and became as brand new. Shippou ran over to Hinaki and jumped into her arms. Hinaki just stared on in awe and Miyuki kept screaming. Inuyasha ran towards the tentacles and brought Tetsusaiga's blade down on the vines, slicing them neatly. A loud mutated scream of pain was heard as a giant plant demon arose out of the well and dropped Miyuki. Inuyasha slid an arm around her waist, grabbing her to him, and proceeded to finish off his attack.  
  
"Bakryuha!!" Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack to finish the giant plant demon off. The demon screamed in pain and started to dissolve with a hissing sound. Inuyasha landed safely in a tree and then frowned down at Miyuki.  
  
"Don't expect me to do this again!!" he spat. Miyuki looked up at him with tear-filled brown eyes; she was so close to him and her hands clutched his tunic tightly. Miyuki just dropped herself onto him and started crying out of fear from what had happened, and relief from being rescued. Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes wide and confused. His arms had been thrown out to his sides when she hugged him, and he then very slowly placed a hand on the back of her head, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I was so scared!" Miyuki sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha didn't know what to do except reassure her.  
  
"Uh.it's ok now, you're safe, the demon is dead," Inuyasha mumbled. Hinaki blinked.  
  
"Hey uh Shippou right?" she asked dumbly. Shippou stared at Inuyasha and Miyuki.  
  
"Yeah that's my name." he replied flatly.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." she said making a face.  
  
"I did that once, right in Inuyasha's face." Shippou said gleefully.  
  
"So. His name's Inuyasha." Hinaki said, an evil smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"Yeesss."  
  
"Where are you two from?"  
  
"Japan!"  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Meanwhile Miyuki had cried herself to sleep and Inuyasha glared down at her. He put his hand on her back and under her legs and picked her up, holding her close while he jumped down onto the ground. Hinaki looked up at him.  
  
"Hey uh Inuyasha!" she called out. Inuyasha turned and looked at her.  
  
"What now?" he fumed. Hinaki rolled her eyes and walked over with Shippou in tow.  
  
"Thanks for saving her, Miyuki I mean." Hinaki smiled, bowing slightly, though it was hard with Shippou in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, yeah well it was a one time thing okay?!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't expect me to do it again!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou wriggled out of Hinaki's arms and she dropped him. Inuyasha groaned and turned towards the little fox demon.  
  
"What do you want!?" he shouted. Shippou glared up at him.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna tell them why we're here!?" Shippou squeaked angrily. Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly and sighed in annoyance.  
  
"YES but first I have to put this girl in her room, wherever that is!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Her room is right there." Hinaki said sweetly, pointing to the open window of Miyuki's room right above Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha glared at Hinaki who just smiled cutely. Leaping into the window, he walked over to Miyuki's bed and laid her down in it. He crossed his arms and frowned, closing his eyes. Hinaki and Shippou took the long way into the house and came in a few minutes later. Wordlessly, Hinaki covered Miyuki in a blanket and then motioned for Shippou and Inuyasha to follow her. They did so and Hinaki closed Miyuki's bedroom door slightly, leading the two demons downstairs. As Hinaki sat down, Shippou jumped into her lap. She stroked his tail thoughtfully.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, why are you two here?" Hinaki asked, looking up at the hanyou. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"We need Kagome's help," he said flatly.  
  
"But Kagome-I mean Mrs. Yumegari is in Kyoto with her husband, Miyuki's father got into a car accident early this morning," Hinaki frowned.  
  
"And she's old now!" Shippou quipped. Inuyasha opened his eyes and shot a dirty look at the little fox demon.  
  
"I know that!! I guess we'll have to use Miyuki instead." Inuyasha stated. Hinaki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Use her? For what may I ask, this IS my best friend were talking about!"  
  
"If she IS Kagome's daughter she'll be able to see the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Uhh.what's that?"  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"It gives great power to us demons."  
  
"So then why do you need it you look strong enough to me."  
  
"To defeat my brother, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he hates me and wants to kill me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou-a half demon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my mother was human and my father was an inuyoukai; a dog demon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUTUP ALREADY!?!"  
  
"Someone's PMSing."  
  
Hinaki smirked as Inuyasha glared at her. Shippou yawned.  
  
"So you need Miyuki to get this jewel thingy so you can get strong and kill your brother?" Hinaki asked innocently. Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"YES!" he shouted.  
  
"Talk about sibling rivalry."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
"Well Inuyasha, Shippou, it's late. Do you need a place to sleep?" Hinaki asked, stretching. Shippou jumped up.  
  
"Can we stay here?!" he asked eagerly. Inuyasha ran over and punched the poor little fox demon in the head.  
  
"You stupid idiot it isn't polite to ask that!!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
  
"Well we ain't got any other to place to go!!" Shippou shot back.  
  
"You're an idiot we can go back through the well!!"  
  
"I don't wanna!! I wanna stay here with Miyuki and her friend!!"  
  
"WELL YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"I CAN AND I WILL!!" Shippou threw a spinning top on Inuyasha's head and it grew larger, crushing the half-demon to the ground. Inuyasha started shouting obscenities and death threats as Shippou pointed and laughed wildly, screeching that he was stronger than Inuyasha himself. Hinaki stared at them and sweatdropped.  
  
"The uh guest rooms are down the hall and to the left," she said pointing. "If you're going to stay that is."  
  
Inuyasha scowled as Shippou finally pulled the spinning top back. He turned to Hinaki and closed his eyes; his left eyebrow was twitching.  
  
"We'll stay outside. And Shippou," Inuyasha opened his eyes and shot a look of death at the kitsune youkai, "I'll deal with YOU later!"  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Chapter 2 might take awhile, but it should be up by February, New Years if I'm lucky. u.u; Read and Review please! n_n !! 


	2. Unwanted Memories and a Hanyou's Tears

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahasi-san. I own the original characters in here.  
  
Okay, I am SO sorry it took so long. XD Things happened and I forgot about this little fanfic! Here it is, enjoy this chapter! big bow  
  
----------------  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered tearfully, afraid of the answer. There was a pause; his eyes became overwhelmed by sadness.  
  
"Iie..." he murmured softly, apologetically. She turned from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, despite the fact that she knew he could taste them on her scent.  
  
"Bye...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Goodbye Kagome..."  
  
"Not 'goodbye' Inuyasha...just bye." And that said, the young miko jumped over the edge of the bone eater's well and was gone in a flash of blue light. He stared at the spot where she once stood and then left to go join the dead priestess who held all of his promises, and kept his heart prisoner.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mama!" Miyuki sat up with a pale face, awakening from her dream. Her mother had told her that story once, but had completely left out names, descriptions, and time. After the silver-haired hanyou had saved her life, Miyuki finally realized whom her mother was speaking about. "Mama...I miss you."  
  
Miyuki pressed her hot face into the soft white pillow and let the tears flow freely. She cried softly at first, then harder until her body was wracked with sobs, muffled by the pillow. She cried until her throat was sore and her back ached, successfully crying herself to sleep. After a few moments Hinaki crept in slowly and looked at her best friend sadly, then ran her hand over the younger girl's hair softly.  
  
"Aishiteru Yuki-chan, demo....I wish you weren't so sad..." she whispered miserably. Kissing the dark-haired girl on the forehead, she got up quickly and left, unknowingly leaving behind a firey-haired kitsune. Scrambling up from underneath the bed, Shippou crawled up to Miyuki and gazed at her thoughtfully.  
  
"You do look an awful lot like Kagome," he mused, patting her shoulder lightly with a tiny paw. She stirred and turned her face back towards the room, out of the pillow, and the small kitsune was startled by the scent of her tears. With an alarmed look, he checked her over, and was puzzled when he found no trace of injuries.  
  
"Why is Miyuki crying?" he wondered. She whimpered, pulling his soft body against ehrs, and he jumped. Burying her face in his tail, she sighed and slowly relaxed. Shippou remained still for a moment then snuggled against her, the worried look still plastered all over his face. Soon he fell asleep, cuddling against his beloved miko's daughter, and they both gave way to their dreams.  
  
------------------  
  
Inuyasha silently watched from what had been Kagome's bedroom window, as the kitsune panicked then checked her over. He would have done the same, but he was still wary being around her. The hanyou sighed frustratedly and turned his back to the window. His face fell as a sudden unwanted memory rushed back into his mind...  
  
-----------------  
  
He hadn't meant for her to see them, to see him with Kikyou. She was supposed to be in her own time, and the visit from the dead priestess had been a surprise. Now Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, his heart wrenched at the sigh of her sad face. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek with his claws, hold her against him...but it was impossible now.  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered, and he could already see the tears in her eyes. The dull pain in his heart sharpened and he clenched a fist. He paused as he desperately tried to think of something, anything to say to soothe her pain...but he knew he couldn't. He had to lie to her, so she wouldn't hurt more.  
  
"Iie..." he murmured softly, looking sorry. She turned from him so he wouldn't see her tears, but he could already smell them and that drove him mad, knowing he made her cry.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha..." she choked back a sob as she spoke, and his fist started to shake.  
  
"Goodbye...Kagome..." he returned in a low, strained voice. She shook her head, climbing onto the edge of the bone eater's well.  
  
"No, not 'goodbye' Inuyasha...just...bye..." As soon as she said it, she pushed off the edge and disappeared from his life in a flash of blue light. He stared at where she once stood, relaxing his clenched hand, and felt something warm and sticky on his palm. He looked down and realized that his claws had dug into his skin. With a shake of his head, Inuyasha left to go join Kikyou, the dead priestess who held all of his promises and kept his heart prisoner...  
  
--------------------  
  
"Argh DAMNIT!!!" Inuyasha swore loudly and slammed his fist into the tree he stood in, cracking the bark. He stood there shaking and then leapt away into the god tree curling up into a ball where for the first time in a very long time, he cried.  
  
-------------------  
  
There. Posted, reviews please. Praise me, flame me, tell me what you like and don't like.  
  
-Ami 


End file.
